


SaHyo [M Scene.]

by RoyalJelly



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalJelly/pseuds/RoyalJelly
Summary: This is a Scene update from my Sahyo AU on Twitter. @jellyheadphones





	SaHyo [M Scene.]

[Cont. from my Sahyo twitter au.]

Nearly 8 and Jihyo was parked right outside of an apartment, it had probably been 10 minutes since she had arrived. Why was she so nervous when she had seen that woman’s face plenty of times?

Right, because she couldn’t get used to the flowering beauty Sana had.

“Aghh..” Jihyo grumbled, leaning her head against the steering wheel and with a quick thought in her mind, she knocked her face gently with a slap before texting.

>JH: hey I’m downstairs

But the moment she had put down her phone, the automatic doors of the building opened and as if seeing an angel descend off the gates of heaven, there Sana came with a floral blouse that fitted with her jeans and her soft brown hair. Avoiding another mini heart attack, Jihyo turned her head; cheeks lightly flushed from the sight.

“Hey.~” The brunette slid right into the seat beside her. “What took you so long?”

“...Traffic.” Jihyo simply answered, a fake smile used to hide her lie.

“Jihyo, sweetie. I meant when you were just sitting here for like nearly half an hour.” Sana’s lips curled out in a devilish grin, body tilting itself towards the woman. “Don’t tell me..you’re nervous?”

“You’re nervous too, dummy.” Jihyo gave a quick eye.

“....And what about it?” Sana mumbled off in a pout, arms folded as the car began to depart into the bright, bustling night of the city.

Silence was the only thing playing in the car, but Sana didn’t mind. It’s not like she would be listening to it anyway. Right now, all her focus was drawn to the gorgeous being beside her. Just admiring every pretty little detail she had from her head to toe.

“You’re so pretty.~” Sana sighed off dreamily, a cheesy smile noticeable on her face. 

“..Well, you’re prettier.”

“Mm..” Sana felt defeated then, not being used to saId compliments from the other as her heart tripped over.

Whereas Jihyo could feel the complete embarrassment from mustering up the courage and breath for even saying the corny line without stuttering whatsoever. It wasn’t her nature to say such words like that so doing something like this felt like an achievement.

The rest of the trip continued as so; with Sana’s eyes stuck to Jihyo and the cute argument followed after until they reached the bar.

The letters ‘DTNA’ flickered in a looping sequence on a board; illuminating the city with other neon signs.

Stepping out of the car then, Jihyo took a quick whiff of the area. Ah..the smell of the godly alcohol was strong and happily waiting for her in the bar.

“Let’s go~.” Sana abruptly tugged her through the doors and instantly a cluster of voices and noise clashed into her ear; the spoiled, pitched laughs of the high maintenance women, the terrible cigarette smell that sometimes filled the place coming from groups of business and the loud chats and laughs between college students. 

“Right.. Now I remember why I don’t come here often..” Jihyo regretted slightly.

With just mere luck, the bar stools were nearly empty thanks to the customers who had their own clique to hang in. “My favorite place to drown my stress and sorrows..” She felt her heart calm down, moving herself onto one of the seats.

“Hey, tonight.” Sana poked her finger right into her cheek. “Let me be your stress reliever.” She continued with a sweet smile.

A smile itself unconsciously grew on Jihyo’s face as she softly nodded, saying. “Thank you.” Before turning to the person in front of them. “Bartender. Two whiskies.”

There went their night, playful talk and the occasional sex joke and flirts landed by Sana and the embarrassed and snappy replies from Jihyo. Both ignoring the men who even tried getting with them as they downed their drinks together as if it was their last.

It was nothing to Jihyo though, she was used to gulping down unsafe amounts of alcohol in her system plus she knew she’d be fine with her high tolerance for it anyway. She was only slightly tipsy, that’s all.

While Sana was practically wasted by the third and a half shot that went down her throat. “I..needed..t he bathroom..” Her words trailed off into a slur as she slid off her seat in a stumble, bag in hand. Jihyo’s worry grew as she watched the poor woman enter the female bathroom.

It had been 20 minutes.

Sighing at her stupid motherly nature, she downed one last shot within a split second, slamming some money for the bill before making her way towards the door herself.

“Sana?” Jihyo called out, as she looked past each stall that were empty.

Except for one.

“Sana..?” She called once more, knocking onto the stall’s door; that unexpectedly opened slowly. Not a minute in and a loud groan was enacted to the sitting figure in the empty toilet.

“Oh my god.” Jihyo shook her head downwards. “You’re a mess..” She muttered, looking at the sprawled out woman on the floor.

“Ji..hyo~” Sana whined, arms raised towards the female. What was she? A baby?

“..Alright, you baby.” The woman rolled her eyes, crouching down as she began to lift Sana up by her body. She cursed the fact that drunk people had to be heavier than their sober selves usually were. “He-“

In a flash, Jihyo’s lips were sealed tight.

A familiar sweetening taste with a hint of the leftover whiskey falling altogether into her mouth. Her eyes showing shock as she found herself leaning against the girl whom hands were gripped onto the collar of her top.

She wanted to stop, really but it all felt too intoxicating to leave. She felt attracted to these lips, the moment it touched her own. A memory striking into her mind once her mouth began to warm up.

She remembered clearly, the hypnotic play their tongues did before, causing her tongue to tingle more for the taste.

‘..Screw it.’ Jihyo thought, what did she have to lose besides her dignity and just regrets next morning, before allowing her tongue to dive right between Sana’s lips.

“J-Jihyo...” Sana groaned between the kiss, a loud one at that.

“Sana..” Jihyo parted, a finger placed on Sana’s begging mouth. “Be a good girl for me and be quiet.” She hushed, eyes softened. This was a new side Jihyo didn’t even realized she had. Was it the influence of the strong whisky? The way Sana’s lips tasted? Or was it the effect of that sexy groan? Or perhaps the fact both of them were taken from the alcohol’s mind control? Was it the excitement of them being found out in the bathroom? She didn’t know. 

But all she knew was that it all sent her heart racing and her mind completely buried into the taste.

“Y-Yes...mommy..” Sana’s lips quivered into a slight smile, body desperately pressing onto Jihyo. “Make..me yours.” She added as a whisper, gripping tightly onto her shirt.

“I..God I hate you.” She sighed quietly, pulling the other closely as their lips went once again into a graceful dance together. Tongues assaulting one another without mercy with heads cocked to each different sides. All these feelings made Jihyo’s body pump with adrenaline, especially when she felt Sana’s hands roam under her shirt.

‘Sneaky..’ She smirked to herself, returning the favor with her fingers themselves sensually brushing under that blouse; making sure her fingertips moved right up her breasts and then down where the hem of Sana’s jeans would stop her.

“M-Mommy..” Sana panted as she separated the kiss for dear air, “Let me...” Her words grew softer, hands gently pushing Jihyo onto the toilet cover before throwing her leg up and over as she squirmed her ass onto her lap.

This sexual position could only make the surging current Jihyo felt grow stronger. When was she ever going to get a chance to have Sana looking at her with a dazed look; soft, cunning presence in those brown attractive eyes and teeth teasing with a lip bite. It wasn’t like both of them would even have a clear memory next day anyway.

Slowly, Sana lifted her blouse off her torso; smooth adoring skin present before a blue, lacey bra greeted the woman’s eyes. Not even a second had last, and the bra was removed. A sight both men and women wished to see.

Jihyo swore she was about to faint right at the spot, but she held herself together, she wasn’t going to be weak yet so without hesitation, she lowered her head to plant numerous rough kisses all over the bare torso; from the collarbones down to her stomach, making sure she meant each and every one of the kisses.

“Mommy, o-oh god..” Sana breathed out, hands holding the back of her head close to her chest; fingers entangling themselves into the locks of her hair.

“Shut your mouth, baby girl..” Jihyo commanded, a finger tucked into her lips.

“Mmm..” Sana’s muffled mouth hummed in obligation, gently sucking over the finger as her body continued to be trapped under the spell of Jihyo’s lips and bites. “..Mommy..~” She pulled away after a moment, “I want my collar..” 

“You...have.. a collar..???” Jihyo felt out of breath from how intense she left her marks, as her eyes followed along Sana’s hands where they reached to her bag, and out emerged a pretty purple collar labeled ‘Sana’ with a leash. It made Jihyo’s heart thump oddly seeing that, but she knew she felt even more enticed than before.

Unbuttoning her own jeans, a sight of silk blue lace was displayed; the kind that showed off her curves very well. “Will mommy put on my collar for me?” She pleaded to Jihyo with a sweet smile.

“I...” Her mouth dried up. “..Yes, here.” She beckoned for her to come.

“Yay~.” The girl returned to her lap, with a joyful hum.

Jihyo made sure her heart was relaxed and calm, taking a deep breath in doing so as she locked the collar right around Sana’s neck. “You’re so...” She eyed her whole body slowly. “..Beautiful, sweetheart..” It was driving her mad how the collar was perfectly tightened around that neck and those panties that were begging to be take off.

“Thank you, mommy~.” Sana beamed with delight, fingers curled around the wrist of her master’s; guiding them lower and lower. Just by the feverish expression that laid on her eyes, her body language that spoke for her, it was clear what she wanted to the woman.

Jihyo’s two fingers entered between the wet and soft petals below, already melting in the intense warmth dripping from Sana.

“A-Ahnn..” Came those pretty little moans that escaped right out of Sana’s mouth, the two fingers that pumped beside her only growing those sounds more. It was then her body began to move by itself; gladly grinding up against Jihyo’s, each movement eager for more.

With sweat pouring from her head, Jihyo unbuttoned her shirt hastily, letting her breasts breathe from its excruciating hold. She also noticed she should take off her pants because did she know the sticky fluids would ruin it? Yes. Did she care? No. All she cared about was pleasing this needy baby on her lap.

Then, a click of a door was heard and quickly Jihyo used her two fingers to muffle the sweet sounds she loved. “Shh, kitten..” She whispered to her ear as her other two fingers or..should we say three now were kept busy in drowning deeply into the hot juices, making everything harder for poor Sana.

In the midst of this, Jihyo waited with her ear out, in listening close to the chattering women that had finally decided to leave after a few minutes.

“Okay...” She sighed in relief, pulling her fingers out of Sana’s lips as she realized they were covered with saliva all over. “...Cute..” She chuckled at the messy sight on her lap.

“M-Mommy..I...” Sana’s mouth drooled from the fingers, as her legs squirmed, she looked as if she was near her limit.

“What is it?” Jihyo cocked a brow, as her fingers came to a halt, a hand spanking once onto the girl’s ass.

With a weak reach, Sana managed to get ahold of her bag, hand pulling out a bright red strap out of it to which made Jihyo nearly drop her jaw. Does she bring her toys everywhere?

“I want you to fuck me.” A moan poured out into her ear, as Sana pleaded with her eyes. The same body language and eyes were shown again, this time more needy. But this didn’t felt satisfying enough for the woman

With a smirk, Jihyo tugged harshly onto the leash; pulling the baby close to her. Stern eyes gazing deeply at Sana. “Beg for me.” She spoke under a rough tone, she wanted to see how much the other needed this. How much she yearned for her. 

In a second, and without thinking, Sana dropped to her knees, hands clinging onto the dirtied pants of the other. “Please, mommy. I need you so badly.” She frowned, looking up at her with eyes filled of need.

Just one glance at that face and Jihyo’s heart was taken away at an instant, how could she ever say no to that face?   
Chuckling lightly, she cupped Sana’s face, thumb brushing the red blushy cheek of hers as she gave a softened smile. “Good girl.” She commented, gently ruffling up her brown hair.

Receiving such a wonderful praise made Sana’s heart swoon immediately, as she smiled brightly, as if she had won a whole lottery. “I want to put it on for mommy!!!” Sana held the strap in hand proudly, looking at the other whom gave a nod.

“Ehehe~” She was in utter glee at the given approval, sliding the strap up to Jihyo’s waist.

As soon as it was adjusted well, Sana wasted no time waiting. She got up spreading her precious petals apart for the entire thing to enter, luckily with how wet she was at the moment, it didn’t hurt her all that much but it did cause her back to arch at the amazing feeling enveloping inside of her. “Aaah..” She groaned out, clinging with her arms around Jihyo’s neck, it felt incredible. It felt like they were nearly one together. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Jihyo asked, in slight concerned. This was kinda her first doing this sort of thing.

Getting used to the whole size, Sana didn’t answer with words but instead, with her actions; her hips began repeatedly rocking itself slowly on her lap, followed by an order of moving them up and down, each moment slowly growing faster and faster pace.

“Ooh!” Sana’s entire body was in ecstasy, as her head tilted back from the immense pleasure as she rode continuously; an exposed neck for Jihyo to bite down harshly and make sure that mark she’ll leave will remind her who she belonged to.

Jihyo’s lips made their way steadily up to her ear; teeth gently pulling onto the lobe with a grin, as she said. “Scream for mommy.” with her hips beginning to start a series of slamming all the way into Sana, each hit resulting into screams of moans that resonated in the bathroom as the music of the club bar’s loud bass hit in tune with her moves.

Moans dedicated for mommy only, she kept in mind.

“Good Sana..” She mumbled, burying her mouth onto the hardened nubs to pile the increasing pleasure that only got Sana drooling and drooling the more she rammed into her repeatedly, as they held onto each other. It was even lucky that this toilet wasn’t shaking from how intense they were. 

Despite it being a strap-on, Jihyo knew how tight and wet Sana’s walls were; practically clenching dearly onto it as if it was her last time. She was a wild rider.

“Mommy I..I..” Eventually Jihyo’s thrusts began to slower down, already knowing what was going to happen just from the obvious stutter and shudder of her body. 

A rushing motion tingled inside of Sana’s walls; not long then came a wave of hot filling liquid overflowing out of the petals, a complete sticky mess made on the other’s pants which of course she did not care about.

Jihyo was breathless at the end leaning against the toilet, after the crazy thrusts made, and the amount of kisses. Just at the moment, her complete sober self began to appear and it had hit her, how did she even do that? How did she transform into some sadistic woman under a blink of an eye? Was she even that drunk? Oh god, what was she going to say to Sana? She wondered before hearing a snore from the girl.

“That..was..quick..” She mumbled, not surprised since Sana got wasted real fast, her flushed cheeks washing over her sweaty expression as she immediately covered with her hands. “I can’t believe we actually did it. Oh my god.” She cursed softly.

Wait, now wasn’t the time to be embarrassed, Jihyo thought, she should get Sana home, people are probably going to wonder what the hell were they doing in there. She quickly fastened her button top together, it was going smoothly despite having the struggle of putting back the limp figure’s clothes back on after cleaning the mess between her legs.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she noticed the toys and wet pants situation she had going on. Okay sure, she was able to make an excuse for the pants but the toys? She gathered the toys into a bundle; wrapping it with layers of toilet paper before stuffing it down back into Sana’s bag.

That will have to do.

Though she felt completely powerless as she had used most of her energy for their much lively event, she mustered up all the leftover strength she had and lifted the other in her arms, and the bag filled with..monstrosities over the shoulder.

As she went out, she formed a calming expression, letting out a small chuckle when she passed by the people partying. “My friend is such a light weight, haha!” She told, before making a quick break for her car outside. Totally not suspicious. 

On the way to Sana’s home, Jihyo couldn’t help but feel the amount of regret and sins she had done all in one night, in a PUBLIC BATHROOM. Like how did that even happen, she felt as if she didn’t even see it right in her very own eyes as only memories served for it. Loopings of ‘Oh my god. Oh my god.’ in her car as she drove.

Arriving finally, she couldn’t help but remember this was how she had sent Sana home yesterday as well. Was this an occurring thing? Because she deeply hoped not, it was weird. She also couldn’t believe that Sana doesn’t even lock her doors when she leaves.

Jihyo sighed as she tucked her into bed, removing anymore leftover make-up Sana had with a moist towelette so she could sleep more comfortably. She decided to gaze at her for a moment, a gentle smile as she caressed down the soft cheek of hers. “I hope you sleep well.” She leaned down, planting a loving kiss on her lips. 

“Goodnight, baby girl.”

Before shutting the apartment lights off and heading out the door to return home.

-  
[End.]

**Author's Note:**

> Next few Updates will be back on Twitter idk.


End file.
